Lies of the Past
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: John tries to change his womanizing ways when he falls in love with Marty, but his past comes back to haunt him.


Lies of the past

AN: This story is written from John's point of view and it is based on the following lyrics:

"People Always Told Me Be Careful Of What You Do  
And Don't Go Around Breaking Young Girls' Hearts  
And Mother Always Told Me Be Careful Of Who You Love  
And Be Careful Of What You Do 'Cause The Lie Becomes The Truth

[Chorus]  
Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
She's Just A Girl Who Claims That I Am The One  
But The Kid Is Not My Son  
She Says I Am The One, But The Kid Is Not My Son" (Lyrics From Michael Jackson's "Billie Jean")

My mother had always warned me that my womanizing ways would come back to haunt me, but I thought that she was wrong. I always thought that I was invincible when it came to woman, but I was wrong.

It took me a long time, but I had finally found love with a woman named Marty Saybrooke. I wanted to change for her but I couldn't. The closer she and I became the fear of commitment encroached upon me. One night I got so drunk that I blacked out. The next morning I awoke naked in a strange room with a splitting hangover. There was no sign of anybody else and I didn't want to know what I had done to jeopardize my relationship with Marty.

_It was our wedding day and I was scared, but I was also excited. She looked so beautiful walking down the aisle and I didn't want anything to ruin our happy moment._

"Stop...you can't marry him until I fill you in on the truth," a young teenage girl said as she came in the room. She was carrying an infant and she had a look of complete and utter contempt on her face.

"Who are you and what do you want to tell me?" Marty asked.

"My name is Billie Jean...I'm fifteen years old and that man over there took advantage of me. He got me drunk and he slept with me. This is his son. I tried to find him when I found out that I was pregnant, but the phone number that he gave me was completely useless. I saw your wedding announcement in the SUN and I wanted to tell you what kind of man you're marrying. He used me for sex and when he got what he wanted, he took off," the girl said as she burst into tears.

"You womanizing bastard," Marty stated as she slapped me and headed out the door. 

A week later I followed Billie Jean and she went to Todd Manning's office and picked up a briefcase from him. "Thank you...I've been trying to get Marty to see the truth about that louse John Mcbain. I think that she's finally done with him thanks to you," I heard Todd say.

"No problem Mr. Manning," she stated and then she left.

I went to Marty's house and knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" Marty asked.

"Billie Jean is, was and will never be my lover. I followed her to Todd's office. He set me up." I tried to explain.

"Why would he do that?" Marty asked.

"Because he hates me...because he wants you for himself."

"Maybe you're right, but the thing is I want proof before I let you back into my life."

A week later Billie Jean, Marty and I gathered for the results of the paternity test. I opened up the envelope and I dropped it as I realized that I was the father of Billie Jean's baby. "I don't understand...I saw you take cash from Todd. How can I be the father?" John asked.

"We had sex ten months ago, but you were too drunk to remember anything about me. When I realized that you had given me a fake number I tracked you down. I was going to confront you when I met Mr. Manning outside your apartment. We got to talking and I told him what you had done to me. Mr. Manning didn't pay me to pretend that you were my baby daddy, he paid me to tell Marty the truth on your wedding day," Billie Jean explained.

"We're through," Marty stated as she slapped me and walked out of my life.

"Why? Why did you do this to me?" I asked as I turned to Billie Jean.

"Maybe you should be more careful about the girls that you use for sex. Don't come anywhere near me or our child or I'll press charges against you for statutory rape," Billie Jean stated as she walked out of my apartment.


End file.
